


Miami Vice and Miami Not So Vice.

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1980's Miami, Bartender Dean Winchester, Boxer Dean Winchester, Detective Castiel (Supernatural), Detective Gabriel (Supernatural), Divorced Castiel (Supernatural), Divorced Dean Winchester, F/M, Gen, M/M, boxer sam winchester, sort of historically accurate, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: Detectives Gabriel Milton and Castiel Novak are undercover police in 1980's Miami Florida.-a plot bunnicula
Relationships: Andrea Kormos/Benny Lafitte, Castiel/April Kelly, Dean Winchester/ Castiel, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 18





	Miami Vice and Miami Not So Vice.

“You aren’t leaving me with all this paperwork, Gabriel.” Detective Castiel Novak said sternly.

“Then ditch it, Cassie,” Gabriel said simply, tossing his blow pop wrapper into the wastebasket. “Let’s go celebrate. It took us months to take Marv down.” When Castiel didn’t move Gabriel rolled his eyes. “What? You afraid Henricksen’s going to write you up?”

“Yes,” Castiel admitted blue eyes drooped in embarrassment. Gabriel did feel a little bad. Castiel had transferred in from Pontiac, Illinois a few months ago and his last Chief had been a real hard-ass. It had taken Gabriel weeks, even, to convince Cas to go tie-less.

“Well, he won’t,” Gabriel said matter of factly. Castiel’s shoulders sagged a little. He was starting to crack; Gabe could practically taste it. “If I went in there right now and told him we were going to head out early, I bet you five bucks he’d say ‘have one for me, Gabe’.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really,” Gabriel said sincerely. Castiel turned off his desk light and grabbed his overcoat. Not that he needed an overcoat in Miami, even in October, but the kid carried it around like a security blanket. 

“Alright, but I’m driving. “Castiel rumbled.

“What, why?”

“Since you bought that damn Coupe de Ville you drive like you're having a fit--”

“Fair enough. My baby has a need for speed.” 

“--And if we’re going out, You usually want to go to a bar or a club and I don’t want to be stranded when you pick someone up like I was last time,” Castiel said with a glare. He had a point and was kind enough not to bring up that Gabriel had actually left Castiel to fend for himself several times by now. 

The drive in the Lincoln was quiet and Castiel negged “Lucky Star” for “Ramble on” on the radio. The radio wasn’t stock. Castiel had explained when Gabriel had asked him about it, that his brother, Jimmy sold ad time for AM stations and had been able to upgrade him somewhat. Both he and his brother had come up poor but, through the good ole American spirit, grown up into successful adults. 

Gabriel had taken a moment to really look at Castiel. He couldn’t really understand why he hadn’t seemed more popular when they went out together and it was starting to bother Gabriel, who had never been the persona non grata anywhere. 

Gabriel had managed to clean Castiel up a bit since he was assigned to him as a partner. When he first arrived, Cas had looked like a Cartoon detective; Suit, tan coat, a permanent 5 o’clock, and a voice like a car engine. He had even picked up a smoking habit. Now though, he had a better haircut, learned to shave, and to dress a bit lighter for the weather. He was every bit as handsome as guys like Christopher Reeve or that punk Burt Reynolds. So why was Cas so bad with women? 

It was very likely that Cas could just be bad with people in general. He had a knack for bluntness and honesty that tended to rub some people the wrong way. Early on in their undercover work, Cas had made a stripper cry and almost blew their cover. It was because of this that they had created the undercover persona “Dmitri Krushnic” for him so that he wouldn’t have to talk to people. If he did manage to say the wrong thing anyway, they could just say his English was bad. 

There weren’t a lot of Russians in Miami either so if anyone one wanted to communicate with Cas directly, they were told they had better brush up on their French. And that was another tick in Cas’s corner. The man spoke French! The literal language of love! And still he was batting 100! Gabriel didn’t know much french himself but thankfully, his and Castiel’s chemistry was good enough to where that wasn’t much of a problem. Castiel and those Lazer blue eyes of his could read his body language with a scary amount of accuracy. The ruse paid dividends. With Castiel’s as the “silent muscle” of the duo, Gabriel could pretend to step out for a smoke and leave Castiel behind to pick up bits of information that came out once the targets thought they couldn’t be understood. 

The Lincoln pulled up to a familiar-looking bar. 

It was the one that they had gone to when Castiel first transferred; a small, nondescript place called The Bunker. Gabriel had heard about it a lot when they were working undercover as a place that was “off-limits” to both of the Miami crime factions for some reason or another. Gabriel was actually a bit relieved. Going to a club or a bar in either Angel or Demon territory meant running the risk of being recognized. Hanging out in the Purgatory District suited him just fine.

When they entered the bar, a man with shaggy brown hair and a square, intelligent face, smiled broadly and he cried out a: “Hey Stranger!”

“Hello Sam,” Castiel said fondly, “I'd like you to meet my partner, Gabriel Milton." 

Sam blinked for a second. "Oh, right. A partner like-"Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows in contrast to Castiel's confused squint. It wasn’t the first time they had been mistaken for lovers when Castiel had introduced them. Gabriel didn’t know what he found funnier, the incorrect assumption, or how the insinuation always seemed to go over Cas’s head. Sam rolled his eyes and took a sip of his water. "Well, you can never be sure. It IS Miami." 

"Yes, it is," Castiel said slowly, Gabriel bit his lip to stop from laughing and schooled his features as best he could when Castiel turned to address him. "I'm going to change. I'll be right back."

To this, Gabriel gave Castiel's retreating form a curious look. Sam explained "he's renting a room over the bar. Something about his apartment being too quiet." Gabriel nodded. If his work as Demitri was anything to go by, Cas probably had a few skeletons in the closet he didn’t want to be alone within a quiet apartment. Gabriel could never go home right after undercover work was over either.

Castiel was followed into the bar by a built, bow-legged man with a well proportioned, handsome face and sandy blonde hair. He was laughing at something Castiel had said. Gabriel’s eyebrows went up into his hairline. Had Castiel cracked a _joke_? He burned with curiosity. “Dean, This is Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean owns the bar.” Castiel said sitting down. He looked much more comfortable in jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt. Gabriel was surprised to see, tattooed on his partner’s arm in a simple script, “2 Kings5:13”. 

“I didn’t know you had ink, Cassie,” Gabriel said as Dean slid two Miami vices with a stupid sort of smirk. “What’s it mean?”

Castiel looked down at his arm for a second. “My brother picked it out for me before I left Pontiac. I think it’s him reminding me to bathe," he said and then sort of chuckled. “He actually picked this one for me after I turned down the one with the girl in the grass skirt.”

“Cas with a Hula girl.” Sam chuckled. “I would have given two fights worth of winnings to see that.” 

“Nope, you’re saving for a place of your own. I’ve been gassed out by you for the last time, Dude.” Dean said sternly. “I’m not even gonna serve you until you have enough for a down payment.” 

Sam scoffed, “like my drinks aren’t already on the house.”

“Apartments in Miami aren’t cheap, Sam.” 

“Neither are Divorces,” Castiel said with a sigh into his drink. Gabriel looked at his partner, well _that_ explained the hesitance to get into bed with someone. Castiel seemed like the sentimental type. 

“Amen,” Dean said. 

Sam shook his head and looked at Gabriel. “These two turkeys think they’ve cornered the market on trouble just because their wives left’em.” 

Gabriel laughed “your first mistake was getting married in the first place, then.” Castiel and Dean both grunted in the affirmative. “You never told me you were married, Cas. I wouldn’t have left you on your own with the ladies so much if I’d have known that was the case.” 

Castiel shifted uncomfortably. “I wasn’t married by the time I left Pontiac. Undercover work was too hard on the relationship.”

"Undercover-work? In the Midwest?" Gabe asked incredulously "What is there to bust? Cow tipping rings?"

Dean snorted. "Ever heard of Chicago?" Dean said to Gabriel, passing him a refill "Kansas wannit much better."

"So you come out here?" Gabriel asked, "to _Miami_?"

"Got a beach donnit?"

"That it does, Cher." A voice boomed from the entrance. 

"Hey, Benny!" Dean called. 

Benny, a great big blonde bear of a man, looked at Castiel chucked, and greeted him in french. Everyone knew Benny's diner in the heart of the Purgatory District was the best grub in Miami. All sorts of people came in for a bite and it acted as a sort of neutral territory rather than a no man's zone like The Bunker was. Gabriel loved the beignets and it was always surreal to him to be eating elbow to elbow with some of Miami's worst without guff. "Word is Miami PD brought down that scribe o god. You have all heaven shook up some."

Cas grunted and Gabriel smiled proudly. "Good, they'll make mistakes now and we'll be able to give them their just desserts."

Castiels sighed "more paperwork."

Benny set his blue eyes on Castiel, "Been hearing your names in their mouths, sugar. Not sure if that Russian mask you wear was ideal. Made those guys pretty jittery."

"It'll have to work for now." Castiels said, "I’ve been informed my ‘people skills’ are ‘rusty’."

"That's one way of putting it," Gabriel said with a laugh. “Least your French is convincing, I think.”

Sam looked over at Gabriel appraisingly "Do you know French, Gabriel?" 

Gabriel shook his head. "Enough to boss Cas around and it looks convincing. My Spanish is better." 

"If we're staying undercover, it's a good thing we took my car instead of the coup," Castiels said. "Everyone in Miami knows your car. I'd rather not have Sam and Dean harassed if I can help it." 

"Aw, Cas I'm a big boy I can handle myself," Dean said, batting his eyes.

Castiel looked up and blinked "you aren't much larger than I am, Dean." Benny chuckled.

Back undercover, the bunker had become the only place Gabriel and Cas could relax. even if they had to stay someone else around other people, around Sam, Dean, and Benny they were able to be themselves. 

Gabriel and Castiel's relationship as partners continued to build, especially now that Gabriel wasn’t trying to get Castiel to cut loose and get laid. Gabriel was starting to suspect that even if Castiel had been in the mood, he wouldn’t have been seeking out a woman at all. Not with Mr. Bow-legged, marine-turned-boxer-turned-barkeep keeping his attention. 

Gabriel was glad though, if what he assumed was starting to happen between the two divorcees was happening, that things were starting to change in Miami. The United States had decided that they hated communists more than homosexuals so Miami had become in recent years a landing site for gay Cubans escaping Castro and his work camps. The culture followed its people and Miami had passed city ordinances that had prohibited discrimination towards people because of their sexual preferences. Gabriel was happy to see the change and, as weeks of undercover work carried on, watched the budding romance bloom. 

Dean was good at switching between “Cas” and “Misha” and never got them confused. Castiel was treated as a brother, maybe more than a brother, best friend, or boyfriend, or Soulmate. They tilted their heads in to talk. Castiel would smile, which seemed to be a feat of its own. “Misha” was treated with a silent difference and given a different chair to sit in. He was served white Russians and Gabriel would roll his eyes at the subtle flirtation. He had also known that Dean was trying to bribe Benny into teaching him french. But Dean was a poor student.

Castiel had told Gabriel and Sam one night after the bar had closed when they were very very drunk that Russians from Russia actually spoke very good English but that his mother had grown up as the daughter of immigrants and had fared better with her mother tongue. Her mother had been from a well to do family in Russia and had taught her french. She passed on the language to her sons and let them learn English in school. She died just before Castiel had met his ex-wife. "She would have hated April," Castiels said firmly. 

"My mom died early. House fire" Sam had said. "So I didn't know her but my dad actually liked Lisa. He's gone now too, but he always thought Lisa was it for Dean. Too bad Lisa didn't feel the same way." 

Gabriel also learned a lot about Sam as they bungled in and out of the Bunker. Sam was a Stanford educated boxer. The boxer part was temporary; just something to do while he found work as a lawyer in a firm that wasn't taken over by Angels or Demons. He was good though in a fight and was starting to make a name for himself in the ring like his brother and father had. It didn't hurt that the kid was easy on the eyes. He had a long build, electing to stoop to talk to people rather than towering over them when he spoke. If he liked you that was. If you were a dick he wasn’t above being above you. Men and women would come from all over to cheer on Sammy "The Moose" Winchester as he plowed through the competition. 

By and by, they had been able to set a trap for the leaders of Heaven and Hell, Michael and Lucifer, by first getting both into betting on one of Sam's title matches. It was there that there would be a raid on the building and both Lucifer and Michael would be arrested on charges of tax evasion, racketeering, and drug trafficking. The FBI had some other charges of their own to tack on. All Gabe and Cas had to do were catch them.

"You nervous, kid?" Gabriel asked Sam as he was lacing up his shoes on the night of the fight. He was not Gabriel tonight but the spunky Dick "Speighty" Speight Jr. He had settled himself in Sam's entourage under the guise of offering him "Misha's" protection and his particular knack for promotion.

"For the fight?" 

“Nah, to meet my mother,” Gabriel said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Sam huffed a laugh. “I’m not nervous. It’s 'the family business.' I'll be fine. And, If everything goes well tonight, I’ll be able to retire soon.” 

“That’s right kid, going out on top is its own kind of high.” He said with a wink. 

Castiel knocked on the door. “Sir?” He called in Demitri’s thick accent. 

“Entre Vous, you big lug.” He said putting on a long-suffering heir. Dean, Cas, Benny, and a few others all trickled into the room to see and encourage Sam before the fight. Cas stood at the door away from the crowd. Dean focused on the fight, was muttering a long stream of things into Sam's ear while Gabriel batted away eager fans with his humor. “Ladies, Ladies, Ladies. Let’s give the man some breathing room. You’re gonna get the blood flowing in all the wrong directions.” he said wiggling his eyebrows. “Let’s give the man some space, I'll buy us all a few bottles of Cham-pag-ne.” he said with Speighty’s obnoxious affectation. 

Some people cheered and the crowd pittered out of the room. Gabriel patted Sam’s knee. “Good luck tonight, kid.” 

Sam shooed Dean off him for a minute with an inelegant shrug. “Same, I know you have money riding on this match. I hope you bet on me.” 

“I’d be stupid to bet against you.” He said honestly. Sam’s soft smile made his mouth go dry, he could only imagine what it did to the ladies. 

“Time for me to vamoose, Moose.” Gabriel looked to Cas who nodded. 

“Yeah yeah, and take that lump you call a bodyguard with you, Speighty. He keeps givin’ me the eyes. Not for nothin Mish, but the last person who looked at me like that-- I got laid.” He winked. Castiel’s face looked if it were possible, more fierce and he turned a bright red. To outside eyes, he looked highly offended, but the Bunker Boys knew the difference. Castiel cursed in Russian and stepped outside.

When Gabriel stepped out behind him, he wiggled his eyebrows. “He was talking about you wasn’t he?” Castiel cocked his head to the side and squinted his eyes as though he were having difficulty understanding Gabriel. “Awe, Common!”

Castiel started off down the hallway with a chuckle. 

All the lights in the arena had gone down except for the ones on the stage. Castiel and Gabriel had 15 minutes to get Michael ready to be taken in. They had lamented that they didn’t have enough manpower to take Lucifer down too and would have to rely on the Miami PD for the pick-up. 

There had been, at one point, two undercover teams. The detectives on the other team had died three weeks ago by each other’s hands. It had been rumored that Detective Zeddmore had gone too deep and was about to out the whole operation to Lucifer. Detective Spangler had managed to take him out at the expense of his own life. 

They could have split up, Castiel had mentioned it. He could go after Michael and Gabriel after Lucifer. But Gabriel hadn’t liked that idea very much, figuring that Old Scratch was much smarter than he looked and that trying to get him alone was the surest way to get stabbed. No, They would take town Michael together and hope there’d be enough confusion that Lucifer would either be killed in the crossfire or else intercepted outside. For now, taking down one of the men responsible for half the city’s crime would be enough for them. 

The announcer called the boxers up for the fight. “In this corner,” He said pointing to Sam’s challenger “6’1”, weighing two hundred twenty-three pounds: Ezekiel “Chestnut” Peneikett.” The crowd in his corner, mostly Angels, went wild. 

That had meant that Sam was a winning bet for Lucifer, which threw a wrench in things. Speighty was known to be a hype man for The Moose. If Micheal had chosen another champion it might mean that he was still mistrustful of the two detectives. By the way, Castiel had looked over to him when he saw the composition of Chestnut’s fanbase, he was thinking the same thing. They might have to change targets after all. 

The announcer began again “And in this corner, 6’4, two hundred and thirty-five pounds, the current heavyweight champion of Miami, Florida: Sam “The Moose” Winchester.” again the crowd erupted into applause but, this time thankfully, it was more of a mixed crowd. Castiel looked ashen. Gabriel followed his eyes. Michael wasn’t clapping. Sam had the obvious height and weight advantage. He was the better fighter, and yet Michael hadn’t picked him. Gabriel squared his shoulders and counted to ten. Then he shot Castiel, a playful smirk he didn’t quite feel and crowded in Sam's corner like a good groupie. 

“I think we’re half-made,” Gabriel said with a wide smile to Dean. From the ringside, he knew it looked like he was being enthusiastic about the fight. Dean nodded.

“Don’t worry about it. When the lights go out, stay with Cas, stay on Michael.” Gabriel looked at him curiously. “What? Did you think you were the only man with the plan? We live here too you know.” He made to give Sammy some water before the bell rang 

“We’ve got the neighborhood here with us tonight,” Sam said with a wink. “Get Michael, we’ll take care of Lucifer.” 

How could Gabriel argue? “Just focus on keeping your damn title, Moose. You wanna go out on top Dontcha?” 

Sam laughed ambling up to the center of the ring. The two boxers tapped gloves and the arena quieted as the bell was struck. It was clear from the start that Sam had the advantage in the fight. He was big but not slow, able to move lightly around Chestnut and tire him out. He spent the first three rounds letting Chestnut chase him around the ring, only striking when it was clear for him to do it. 

Gabriel had moved away from Sam’s corner to where Micheal sat in the front row. “Ain’t my guy good or what?” He asked. “Miami’s own Champeen.” He didn’t have to pretend to smile proudly.

“Yes. He is quite good. But he’s a bit long in the tooth wouldn’t you say? He can’t stay agile like that for much longer, Chestnut has quite a lot of stamina.” Michael said archly. 

Gabriel pretended to look hurt. “Don’t tell me you bet against my boy!” He put his hand up to his heart “I’m hurt, Chief. The Moose’ll get him, I told you.” He looked out across the arena a flash of light, like a camera off towards the emergency exit had signaled that it was time for the show to start. “Dontcha trust me, Chief?” Gabriel asked jovially. 

“Not on your life,” Michael said in challenge. 

“Shame.” 

The lights went out on the match. Gabriel grabbed Michael in the dark. The lights came back one long enough for Gabriel to catch a glimpse of Castiel as he, too, reached Michael. The lights went out again and he and Castiel drug Michael bodily upward out of the chair and then slammed him down on the concrete. In the dark Gabriel cuffed him, having the good fortune to have practiced on several of the most beautiful women in Miami. Hearing the second string of clicks from the cuffs, Castiel hauled Michael off the floor and towards the emergency exit before the stage lights illuminated the surrounding area again. 

Gabriel looked to see Chestnut, Dean, and Sam hauling a stunned Lucifer toward the other exit, and Benny coming in hot on Cas and Gabriel’s location to help open the exit door out for the handoff. When they got the exits, the lights stayed on and Gabriel looked out into the bedlam. Police, angels, demons and even some people Gabriel had recognized as the purgatory watchmen were fist-fighting each other in a free for all down in the pit of the arena.

Henriksen was outside barking orders, four officers grabbed Michael from Gabriel and Cas and threw him into the back of a steel swat car alongside a very angry looking Lucifer. “Hopefully they’ll kill each other before the nights over,” Henriksen said. “Good work, Detectives.” He said clapping them both on the shoulders. “You’re friends are hanging out by the medics. Seems the moose got nicked by one of Lucifers’.” 

Gabriel and Castiel excused themselves and hurried over to the medics. Dean and Sam were laughing giddily. They had obviously been a bit nervous to take down the Devil. Chestnut was having the medic drain his cauliflower ear but other than the beating he took in the ring, he was unscathed.

“I think that’s the easiest takedown we’ve had yet, Huh Cassie?” 

Castiel nodded. “Thank you. We couldn’t have done it without you.” 

Benny leaned up against the open door of the ambulance. “No problem, sugar. It was time things changed. Andrea and I are startin a family here shortly. We didn’t want to raise our baby in that sort of Miami.”

“Yeah, Cas, it’s like we said. This is our neighborhood.” Sam said easily.

“Yours too.” Dean reminded him. He was right, Castiel lived in the Purgatory district after all. 

Once they were dismissed, Gabriel and Cas followed the Winchesters back to the bar. Castiel sat in his seat. Dean poured them all a Miami Vice a piece and spent most of the rest of the night head bent with Cas, laughing quietly in the corner. 

“So, Ezekiel was in on it,” Gabriel said with a smile. 

“Well yeah, we had to promise not to knock each out. His quickest fight didn’t hit the third round and my quickest was three minutes. We wanted to make sure the fight lasted until the police got there so I had to tell him. Ezekiel is a purgatory boy like the rest of us. Michael had his brother Abner killed so there wasn’t really any love lost there.” Sam explained. “We wanted Michael and Lucifer locked up as badly as you guys did. So, we got the neighborhood together for you guys.” 

“Thanks, Sam.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sam looked at his drink. “You know, I’ve technically won this match. I’m splitting the pot with old Chestnut but, even so, I'll have enough for that downpayment on a new place. Could use a roommate if you’re interested.“ 

Gabriel winked. “You sure you want this old-timer lurking around?” 

Sam smiled. “Yeah. I do. I think it’d be fun.” 

“Well alright then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to do research on what I'm writing about and was surprised to find that a handful of states hadn't actually legalized homosexuality until as late as 2003. Mind is blown. Cities like Miami have had city ordinances though to try to end discrimination towards the LGBT community since the late 70's, making it one of the more progressive cities in Florida at the time.


End file.
